


Write it in Stardust

by iwearplaids



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, OH SO MANY TIME JUMPS, POV Switches, hence why I've decided to post it as 2 chapters, mentions of child abuse, this started out as a one shot and now it is 3k+, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Bellamy is 13 when the markings come alive on his skin for the first time. He is old enough to know what soulmates are and what the markings on his arm means.-Welcome to Wonderland,I'll be your guide.Holding your hand under sapphire skies,Let's go exploring or we could just go for a walk.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Write it in Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> there can never be too many bellarke soulmate au :D

Bellamy is 13 when the markings come alive on his skin for the first time. He is old enough to know what soulmates are and what the markings on his arm means. Aurora had made sure to teach her kids about them as early as possible.

So, he isn’t surprised when he finds a doodle of a paper plane on his left wrist. He takes a moment to admire it, it’s simple but the lines are precise and smooth, like the person behind it is familiar and confident with their strokes. He stores aside that knowledge and finds a long-sleeved shirt to wear and then goes about his day; waking Octavia up, getting her ready for school, making her breakfast and packing her lunch and finally walking her to her school. It was a lot of work for a young boy, but he did it.

He didn’t have much choices in that matter.

It’s later, at English class, that he realizes exactly what this new situation means; his soulmate would see all the markings on his skin. He panics a little at that thought, and for the rest of the class he contemplates if he should communicate to his soulmate. Write a ‘Hi’ next to the paper plane.

At the end he decides to leave it as it is.

His soulmate would realize they had a soulmate when they inevitable find a bruise on their skin.

~~His mom’s boyfriend comes home drunk 3 days later and he figures it’s a good time for his soulmate to know.~~

* * *

Clarke is 13 when she gets the first glimpse into her soulmate’s life. She is changing for bed when she notices the strange bruising on her shoulder, strange because she doesn’t remember hitting her shoulder. She pokes it a few times, to see if it hurts, and it doesn’t.

She calls for her mom before remembering that Abby had night shift at the hospital. So, she goes to her father who just looks at her with sad eyes and sits her down.

_It’s a soul mark._

_They probably have a rough life._

_Or maybe it was a one-time thing._

_It won’t hurt her._

_She should wear clothes to cover up._

~~She spends the rest of the night thinking up worst possible situation for her soulmate.~~

* * *

Clarke is 13, still 13, when her soulmate scrapes their knees. It looks rough and painful and she winces in sympathy when she finds the mark, she hopes it happened on the playground or somewhere jovial. Its an ugly look on her leg, though. And she wants to wear shorts that day.

So, she paints over it.

Nothing grandeur, just a garden of daisies, something pretty enough to cover up the pain. She hopes her soulmate appreciates it.

* * *

His chest feels impossibly tight when he finds daisies peeking from under the bandages. He doesn’t understand why the flowers makes him want to cry more than anything, so, he curls up tighter and wills himself to sleep.

* * *

Bellamy is 14 and life is starting to look better. They’re still poor, but he’s accepted that that’s not going to change so, he doesn’t feel terrible about it. Aurora walked away from the man that came with bruises but she’s still not home a lot. But that’s okay too, he sees how hard she tries.

It happens when he is playing lilypads with Octavia; jumping from their bed to the chair to the table and back to the bed, and the first one to touch the ground loses. Bellamy is on the table, about to pretend to lose balance and fall on the ground, with Octavia on the chair next him when her mischievous smirk and tiny arms push him, and he genuinely falls hitting his head on the edge of the bed frame.

He expects the annoying burst of pain on his forehead and rubs at it harshly. He doesn’t expect his sister wailing and flinging herself into his arms, yelling apologies against his shoulder.

“I’m fine, O.” He pulls her face away from his neck and looks at her; still crying, snotty and adorable.

“I hurt you.”

Her small finger pokes him on the spot he hit, and he winces; because it’s still sore and he is pretty sure there must be a bruise, his poor soulmate.

Octavia catches his expression and starts crying again clinging to his neck, “I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

“You didn’t, O,” he calms her, “I promise.”

He thinks he might cry with how full his heart feels. His sister loves him. There really is nothing else he wants in life.

Later when Octavia was finally taking a nap after mumbling a hundred sorrys and kissing his _ouchie_ better, he finds the courage to jot down on his own wrist: _sorry about the face._

* * *

_His name was Bellamy Blake._

_He had a little sister._

_He was a huge nerd._

_And he was sorry about the face._

Clarke had let out an undignified snort at the dinner table when the writing appeared on her wrist. They didn’t have a lot of conversations after the first one, but Clarke continued her doodles and Bellamy continued with his occasional comments.

She drew a pair of wings along her forearms, and he wrote Icarus flew too close to the sun.

She drew a puppy on her palm, and he wrote Cerberus three headed guard dog of hell.

She doodled a stack of books near her thumb, and he wrote library of Alexandria deserved better.

Huge.

Fucking.

Nerd.

Her friends had been concerned for her when they’d seen the many bruises given by Bellamy; she had a hard time convincing Wells that it wasn’t Bellamy’s fault and he was the one suffering, but it wasn’t enough for Wells and he harbored a strong distaste for Bellamy since the first bruise.

Clarke had to reluctantly agree with Wells that she wouldn’t dwell over her soulmate but that was because of the suspicious bruises but her body had been clean of hurt for a while and he _did_ say sorry. But she knew that Wells wouldn’t understand and doesn’t think she’ll be able to keep away from her soulmate for forever.

Until she comes home with a nasty bruise on her left leg, it started from a little below her hip and went down the front of her thighs eventually moving to splatters on the back of her calf. She doesn’t think about Wells’ disappointing I told you so face before she scribbles on her arm.

_What happened to the leg?_

Her usually neat writing is barely legible, the double p’s crashing into each other, and she realizes that she’s oddly very nervous about what his response would be. Or if he would even give response.

**_Cooking accident, princess._ **

_How did you manage a cooking accident all over your leg?_

**_Dropped a pot of boiling water._ **

_Jeez._ That must’ve been painful, she wants to add but she doesn’t; instead she asks: _What were you cooking?_

Why are you cooking? She wants to ask. Where are your parents? She really wants to ask.

But she doesn’t ask either because she knows that will cross the invisible line they’d drawn over this fragile relation.

**_Lunch for O._ **

_Ya but what?_

She doesn’t get a reply for almost an hour and when she does, she gets the feeling that he’s avoiding the real answer but for the life of her she can’t figure out why.

 ** _Nothing special_**.

* * *

Bellamy doesn’t go to school for a week after that, his leg burns too much to pull jeans over them and he read online that wearing pants would just aggravate the burn.

He is too busy being happy that his mother isn’t worrying over him to be upset at the fact that his mother isn’t home enough to notice him.

He is never angry at Aurora for not being there, he sees how much they struggle to make ends meet; he just worries that she doesn’t get enough rest. His mother deserves better than what this world could ever offer.

* * *

It’s on Bellamy’s 15th birthday that he finds his mother passed out of exhaustion on the floor near the door. It’s a slow and tedious task, waking her up and putting her to bed. But he manages to pull up the blanket to her chin before Octavia wakes up.

He decides on skipping breakfast himself and serves Octavia a plate of scrambled egg.

She makes a face at that. Her least favorite.

“Just eat it, O.”

He turns his back on her and grabs the phone. He is 15 now. That is basically an adult, right? He can’t lazy around doing nothing when his mother is working herself to death. He needs to get a job.

He looks down at his arm and finds a baby alien looking at him and _Chaos is what killed the aliens_ in Clarke’s handwriting. He kills the urge to write a reply and pulls down his sleeve.

He doesn’t have time for this.

He needs to take care of his family.

* * *

Clarke is 15 and it is the worst year she’s had so far.

Wells is moving across the country and she doesn’t know what she will do without her best friend in her life. He tells her that they will still be best friends and that distance won’t put a dent in their friendship, but she knows an empty promise when she hears one.

Bellamy hasn’t left any messages for her in so long and it upsets her more than she thought it would. They never talked a lot and they barely knew each other, if at all. It really should not be affecting her. But he hasn’t made a remark on any of her doodling or vague lyric writing and she would confess this to no one but herself that she misses his quirky comments.

As if the two boys upsetting her wasn’t enough, Jake and Abby had sat her down and told her that Jake was diagnosed with cancer. Not exactly in those words; the doctors had found a tumor but “it wasn’t that serious” and they could easily remove it with no lasting effects.

Worst year of her life.

The only silver lining is Finn. Sweet Finn Collins with his fluffy hair and voice of reason, who holds her to his chest when she cries about her dad’s news. Who tells her that Wells will never leave her completely because the people she loves will always stay in her heart. Who she never tells about Bellamy to.

* * *

Bellamy is still 15 when he gets his first job. Marcus Kane, a gruff middle-aged man, hired him as a waiter at his café. It helps that Bellamy looks older than he is because Kane doesn’t ask him many questions.

His first week of work is uneventful. Kane walks him through how things run and what is expected out of him. Its not a lot of work and he gets the feeling that Kane is paying him more than required out of generosity.

It’s sometime in his second week that he meets his first rude customer.

Kane doesn’t make him do the cooking, but occasionally he asks Bellamy to handle the coffee and it’s a job Bellamy picked up as his responsibility.

When Bellamy serves the guy his coffee, the first thing he notices is the polished, shining watch. It looked too elegant to be on his hands. Second is that he is looking at the same section of his folded newspaper for longer than necessary.

“I want it hotter.” The man’s fingers barely ghost over the cup before he is sending it back. Bellamy swallows a sigh and does as he’s told.

The man takes a sip and looks away from his paper. And Bellamy is still standing at the table when he slams the cup so hard that it shatters on the table.

He is vaguely aware of his customer yelling at him and loud shuffling behind him. But all he can feel is rough hands at his collar slamming him to the wall.

The slap across his face and he is so sure his head is torn off his neck.

Picking up the pieces of broken beer bottles off the ground so his sister wouldn’t get hurt on them.

Her father was never kind to him, simply pulls his hair harder and tells him to clean the mess up before _my daughter wakes up_. He almost hated Octavia for that.

He feels thirteen and terrified.

He is picking up pieces of broken coffee cup before he realizes it. Kane yells at the man and practically shoves him out of the café. The loud bang with which Kane shuts the door startles Bellamy and he cuts his hand on the broken glass piece.

~~He tries not to think of Clarke and how she will have to carry the scars of his broken life.~~

* * *

Clarke is almost 16, will be in two days, when she finds about Raven.

Surprisingly, she isn’t heartbroken. Just disappointed. Honestly, she has worse things going on in her life to be much heartbroken over Finn. And all things considered, she knows he broke Raven’s trust more than hers.

As a post break up celebration, Raven takes her to a café that she promises has the best honey cake ever. Though, Clarke isn’t very convinced by cake offer, she still goes because Raven seems like she could use a good friend.

Turns out, the café can offer both, good cake and good friendship.

* * *

Bellamy knows Clarke and her friend likes to come to his café, which is why he’s retreated into his cocoon of not making small talks with his customers.

He doesn’t want things to get awkward when Clarke finds out who he is. It’s been more than a year and he hasn’t written anything to Clarke. She stopped writing to him a long ago too. Not that he blamed her, it is exactly what he intended to happen.

But now, seeing Clarke, catching glimpses of her conversation and life, he suddenly misses her more than anything.

He wishes he could pick up a pen and write to her again, but he knows he doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t get to cut people off and go back to them.

* * *

Raven is the first to notice the cute guy at the café, because she has an eye on that kind of things. Though she claims she noticed because he’d been giving Clarke _‘hearty eyes’_ since forever.

They spent 30 mins arguing over that. Clarke adamant that Raven was absolutely wrong for once in her life because

  1. He was just doing his job. No boy walked around giving ‘ _hearty eyes_ ’ to strangers
  2. He wasn’t cute. He was an Adonis.



But after that, they walk up to the counter as a united front.

“Hi. I’m Raven, and this is Clarke.”

* * *

He can’t decide if the universe loves him or hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> criticisms are welcomed with open arms. zank you for reading <3


End file.
